tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaniros(Persistence Canon)
Kaniros, also known as the Crown of Natirth, is the most important and influential city in Natirth. The city sat "slightly above the 45 degree north latitude line on Nrin." The road to Kaniros was well paved and well patrolled. The city was the hub of trading from the mineral-rich lands to the north, the merchant kingdoms to the south, the kingdoms of the Inner Sea to the east, and the sea kingdoms and traders to the west. Kaniros's authority extended between thirty to forty miles from its walls. The surrounding region had a population density of over 200 people per square mile. Kaniros was named for its former royal family, the Kanir Family whose head families last living member has become a Priest, and the city that grew up at this site became the commercial crossroads of northern Natirth. More than 100,000 people made their home in Kaniros. The city sprawled northward from the sea, spreading along the flanks of narby mountains, which used to be home to a Mithril-mining clan, and the entire length and great depth of the mountain was riddled with passages and tunnels, most of which were occupied by deadly creatures whose presence in the mountain predated the founding of the city itself. Geography Kaniros was built on the site of an ancient Ehlnofey settlement, which gave way to a farming community of Nemer. This was conquered and renamed Kanir's Hold before the name "Kaniros" caught on. Kaniros was the most common name used by the sea captains docking at the port to trade. Governemt Kaniros was ruled by the Five-Star Senate whose membership was mostly secret with the exception of five. These Lords of Kaniros maintained their identities behind masks, and while they ruled in public, none knew the true identities of most. The subject of who the Lords were became a common topic of noble conversation, and some considered it a game to discover the Lords' identities, a game made more confusing by the fact the Lords themselves set their own rumours afloat. A few lords were known to the public, one being Huvera Kalbarian. Law & Order The City Watch was the local police force and in addition to capturing criminals, its members settled petty disputes, gave directions, summoned medical and priestly aid, generally performing duties that promoted the idea that Kaniros was a city open to all who knew how to behave themselves. Kanirosian justice was dispatched by the Mages, who directed the common courts of the city. These Robes, as they were often called, were empowered to pass sentences. They were always accompanied by six members of the guard. Any individuals found guilty could appeal to the Lord's Court, ruled over by the masked Lords of Kaniros, where serious cases were usually heard. Individuals bringing frivolous cases to the Lord's Court usually faced stiffer fines than if they'd accepted a Mage's ruling. Crime The last official thieves' guild in Kaniros was destroyed in 3E 331, and while there were many claimants to that position and title over the years since, there were no groups of sufficient power to challenge the Lords of Kaniros. Since the Lords were secret, no criminal knew if a trusted partner was truly on his or her side or not. Trade As of around 3E 401, stone was imported for use in construction, having been magically transported. This was an expensive process. Around 3E 405, during the late autumn time, wagons and carts overcrowded the markets as foreign vendors attempted to sell as much as possible before returning home for the winter. This was a practice ignored by the Guard, the Watch, and the guilds. Kaniros was the start of several trade routes: *The Grand Road, the inland trade route to the north. *The Great Road, the coastal trade route to the north. *Merchant's Route, the trade route to the south. The city was also the largest port of Natirth and welcoming to most spacefaring species. Docking at Kaniros' port incurred a fee of 1 gold coin per 3 m (1 ft) of keel length per week. Sages and traders from Kaniros were eager to listen to stories and traded on all the products the city had to offer. Defenses Kaniros maintained two separate armed forces, the City Guard and the City Watch. The City Guard served as Kaniros's soldiery and its members staffed garrisons, road patrols, and watchposts, and served as bodyguards and gate guards. The Watch was the local police force. Kaniros had strong walls on its landward sides and was protected in part by the Mount Kanir on the seaward side. Mount Kanir was studded with watch towers and defensive positions, and patrolled by special guard units on flights of Gryphons. Aside from this, Kaniros also benefited from a large native population of the adventuring classes (including powerful mages, priests, and warriors) who were more than willing to deal with any and all miscreants who threatened their home city, and did so in the past. This often proved the City's most potent defense. Category:Persistence Canon Category:Locations